Natsu x erzaNaZaLove or revenge
by arnoldstephen250
Summary: Natsu is son of igneel dragneel who owned fairy tail hospital in the city of magnolia...but one day igneel who was also a surgeon at hospital killed his patient and ran away..leaving natsu to be blamed for it...after 9 years the patient's daughter joins the hospital so as to avenge her mothers death..but now the hospital is owned by natsu and the girl is none other than Erza
1. Chapter 1

Love or revenge...natsuxerza...a fairy tail fanfiction.  
============================== ==============================

* * *

chapter 1:The meeting.  
============================== ==============================

* * *

It was a normal day in magnolia city...except for natsu dragneel...  
Natsu dragneel is a surgeon at fairy tail hospital...natsu was a person that did not had very impressing personality.. yet when he worked..their was no one who would not get impressed by him.

coming back to story...

it was 7 am and an alarm clock starting shouting...get up...get up..  
natsu's P.O.V ah...this thing again..sometimes i just want to beat the hell out of this clock...on shit..i had to reach the hospital early today..

Normal P.O.V natsu ran to take a quick shower and got dressed...when he reached downstairs he looked at a photo of his mom and Dad..and just smiled..  
Then he locked his house..took his car and went to his hospital... fairy tail hospital was once owned by natsu's father Igneel dragneel..he was also a good surgeon...when natsu was doing his graduation his father accidentallty made a big mistake...he gave a high dose of a drug to a lady...because of which she died...to escape from it igneel ran away leaving behind natsu..  
and natsu was the one who got all blaming from it but hospital faculties were able to convince the lady's family that it was his fathers mistake and natsu has not hand in it...

Natsu's P.o.v

Its already beed 9 years...ah...i can't forget that day when that lady's daughter was crying madly..that dark red haired girl...with a shocking look..  
From that day i decided i will never let anyone else die i will bear the burden of my father's mistake yes i will surely that's why i am working hard..so that i may bring smile on people's face...

normal.p.o.v

soon natsu reached the hospital parked his car and went inside he was greeted by many patients..and his best friend Gray fullbuster...gray and natsu completed their graduation together...and he supported natsu a lot when his father ran away..

hey gray...what's up..  
nothing much flame head...  
oh shut up..stripper..  
they both laughed...

hey have you seen lucy anywhere gray?..oh yes she is taking a routine check up of all the patients..  
oh..ok..she takes her work very seriously right?yeah she soes natsu..

writter.p.o.v then they both went inside natsu's started checking some papers...

normal p.o.v hey..natsu listen...gray said.  
yeah..what is it ? gray.  
listen i will be taking a 2 months leave because i have to go to meet juvia.. to Europe..  
oh..i see to enjoy your relationship..natsu smircked..  
yeah..whatever...flame head..  
ok..go and enjoy i will take care of everything...so when are you leaving?..natsu asked.  
um..today in evening and listen i have prepared a list of some new employes for our hospital and they will be coming for interview in about..one hour.. said.  
hmm..i hope they would be loyal and trustful..natsu thought..

writter.p.o.v after one hour a car stopped in front of the hospital and a beautiful..scarlet coloured haired girl stepped out..looked at the hospital with a deep look..

she reached to the entrance and went inside and was greeted by nurse lucy..

normal.p.o.v hello..i am Erza...Erza scarlet and i am here to be appointed as a new surgeon..  
oh yes...gray told me..come follow me i will take you to our head surgeon..natsu dragneel..

erza.p.o.v dragneel...son of igneel...

normal.p.o.v natsu san..can we come in..  
ah sure lucy...dont be so formal ypu are my friend..natsu said..

natsu here is a girl..who came for an surgeon's job..  
huh..surgeon.. . so miss..  
Erza scarlet..erza said..  
oh..that's a beautiful name..natsu said.  
thank you..said erza without any facial expression...  
so miss erza plz sit down...lucy you can go i will inform you if i need anything..ok..bye..  
ok..natsu san lucy said and good lucked erza.  
so erza..what is your motive of joining this hospital their are numerous well named hospital you can opt for...  
well i have some personal things which i dont want to share which includes my reason for opting for this hospital..erza said.  
well you know erza i dont really give a damn if any of my patient dies or live all i look for is money...so i wish that you should also work without getting emotional..ok.  
erza...simply stood up and collected her things and started to move out..  
hey what happened..why are you leaving? asked natsu.  
i can't work in a hospital where people does not care about patients...and now you and your hospital both can go to hell..  
natsu was thunderstruck and happy too..  
erza san just wait a second..erza turned around...and natsu gave her the job confirmation letter and said i am impressed..i have always wanted those people in my hospital who cares for patient's life..and you are one of them..so you have passed you interview and my test..join from tommorrow ok..and patted her on head..  
erza blushed (only a little)..  
erza...natsu said...umm..yeah...erza said.  
come on i will show you around the hospital..  
uhhh..natsu san wait..actually i have to rush somewhere...do you mind if we do it tommorrow...  
ok..np..erza..said natsu...  
and then erza went out of the hospital..

erza'a p.o.v.  
natsu dragneed i would nerver forgive you and your father for what he did to my mother 9years back..never ever...

* * *

ohhsshh..end of first chapter..this is my first time guys...so plz bear with me ..and dont forget to give reviews..so here is me signing..off..  
next chapter will be coming soon..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

The True Identity

It was first day of joining for erza, she had just entered the hospital.

Normal p.o.v

Hey Erza, Good said

Oh, gud morning

Hey, no need for being so formal just natsu is fine.

Ok, natsu.

Natsu….natsu….lucy came running .

What happened lucy,natsu the patient in room 12 that lady is about give birth plz

Hurry.

Ok,I am coming u go and prepare the operation theater,erza…come this would be your first case so get ready.

Nurse evergreen and mira plz come to the operation theater…their has been an emergency.

Normal.p.o.v

Docter plz just save my baby I am already in a bad condition,I don't want anything to happen to my baby I beg of you-the lady patient said.

Plz, don't say such thing I will save both of you at any cost,it's a promise—natsu said.

Where are the stretchers,natsu shouted.

Lucy came running-natsu stretchers are locked in the storage room and it is locked and the keys are with the wardboys…and I am not able to find them.

Natsu clenched his fists…..ok…I will see them afterwards.

And picked that lady bridal style and took her to the operation theater.

Erza said-what is this guy.

This is natsu for u,this is his true self—lucy said.

Lets go to the operation theater

Natsu was already prepared with his coat and gloves

And after some time the operation began,natsu had to save them both coz he made a promise ,after 30 minutes a baby girl was were very healthy and safe,natsu gave the baby to lucy and went out of operation theater…

After some time

Erza's P.O.V

Where is natsu gone to,I must check on him .i hope he is allright.

Then…

Erza heard someone crying ,it was none other then natsu,

Oh,thank God, I was very afraid I didn't know that if I would be able to keep my promise.

He was shivering,and looked like a boy who was sweet and always putted others befor himself,and nothing like igneel.

Erza was not able to believe her eyes that this was the son of igneel bcoz of whom her mother died.

===================================================================hey,friends sorry for the late post I was actually not well and their were many thing going thanx for all the views and I am really grateful for that,so I will be giving a new chapter soon ok,and also if u want any other fanfiction of fairy tail or any other anime then tell me on my email,arnoldstephen250

And also tell me if u want any other sort of naza,or anything,ok…bye


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER-3**_

 _ **CLEARING THINGS**_

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 _ **Erza's P.O.V**_

 _ **[I have to achieve my goal as soon as possible.i will surely have my revenge…..from the dragneel family.]**_

 _ **Hey erza why are u spacing out….natsu asked.**_

 _ **Oh nothing…I was just thinking about going to a tour of city…. Erza said.**_

 _ **Really then why don't we go together..i was also thinking of taking a break today….what do u say?natsu asked…..**_

 _ **Well I would have been going alone but I think we can go together…..so…. I wil meet u at the Magnolia said….**_

 _ **ERZA'S P.O.V**_

 _ **[this is my chance I will carry out my plan….i cant stand this place anymore…dragneel this will be last days of your life]**_

 _ **NEXT DAY AT MAGNOLIA PARK**_

 _ **N.p.o.v**_

 _ **Erza and natsu met at the magnolia park….they went for some sightseeing…..shopping..movies…and at last for some dinner….it was the first time erza was enjoying herself….she actually totally forgot about her plan on taking revenge…**_

 _ **Hey erza I wanted to visit someone if u don't mind natsu said…..[.he bought some flowers gave one white rose to erza….to which she blushed at first]**_

 _ **{they reached at a graveyard which was the same one where erza's mother was buried}**_

 _ **Natsu went inside the graveyard…he stopped at a grave**_

 _ **Which was of none other than Airen scarlet…erza's mother**_

 _ **ERZA**_

Why…..why are u here….after doing so much to me u think u can make up for the pain u have caused us….Natsu dragneel I will never forgive u…..

I know erza I always knew u were her daughter from the moment I saw you…I know I cannot makeup for your loss…and I don't want to get forgiveness…..i just want to share your _ **pain erza….plz I know u have been suffering from inside,so plz just let me make it up to you….Natsu said**_

 _ **N.p.o.v**_

 _ **Suddenly erza stepped towards natsu and slaped him…**_

 _ **U think I can forgive u….no dragneel I will never do it…I will take my revenge….i wont stop until I make u suffer…..don't ever try to come near me…..i don't want your sympathy….Erza said….**_

 _ **Erza stop plz listen to me …natsu said**_

 _ **N.P.O.V**_

 _ **Erza then went out wiping her tears off….and swearing to take her revenge**_

 _ **Hey guys sorry for late update and I will be surely giving new chapter in some days….also I have added a new fanfiction of natsu x erza on wattpad-TWISTED LOVE(natsu x erza) and search it by username anld00**_

 _ **Here is a pv of next chapter…..**_

 _ **In next chapter natsu tries to make up to erza….but things doesn't work as planned but still they come a little closer…..**_

 _ **So guys plz do review and also read my new story at wattpad**_

 _ **And tags are naza natsuxerza and my username-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER-4**_

 _ ** TAKING A STEP FORWARD**_

 _ **Things were not good for natsu especially after the incident at the graveyard ,Erza was ignoring him and whenever he tried to talk to her, she would give any excuse and leave.**_

 _ **ERZA'S P.O.V**_

 _ **What is he trying to do, he think I will forgive him if he just talks to me I will never forgive him….**_

 _ **{Erza was in the laboratory all alone collecting some samples and natsu enters the laboratory}**_

 _ **Erza I think we need to talk Natsu said…..**_

 _ **No I don't think so…didn't I have already told u not to bother me anymore…..i don't want your apology…..erza said**_

 _ **N.P.O.V**_

 _ **Natsu suddenly pushed her toward the wall…and hugged her….**_

 _ **NATSU**_

 _ **Erza u don't know how much I have been suffering after the death of your mother….i already knew why were u here…..there wasn't a day when I have not thought about you….i know u have been in unbearable pain I wish I could change the past If it was possible….but I can't and I won't let u suffer either…**_

 _ **{erza started crying she was feeling as if her legs were out of strength…}**_

 _ **Then tell me what should I do…..u people took that one person whom I loved very much…..leave me**_

 _ **{erza pushed natsu away}**_

 _ **N.P.O.V**_

 _ **Erza eyes were red with fell to her knees covered her face and continued to cry…this was getting really out of hand…..**_

 _ **But then natsu picked up a syringe went to the table and said {I am sorry erza,I wish that I would have been the one instead of your mother}**_

 _ **What are u doing? erza asked…..{but into a flash natsu rushed the syring onto his left chest near his heart…and he fell down with a shriek….}**_

 _ **Why did u do this…..u idiot? erza said**_

 _ **{natsu gently placed his bloodied hand on erza's cheek} and said-I am sorry erza I wish I could tell u how much my heart aches seeing u cry and suffer I don't why but it feels that way but now u would be able to throw your grieve…and move on….{and after this he felt unconscious}**_

 _ **N.P.O.V**_

 _ **Erza rushed him to the I.C.U luckily the syringe didn't pierced his heart it just went into his Aorta bcoz of which much of blood was lost**_

 _ **After few hours of treatment natsu was safe he just needed sometime to heal…..**_

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 _ **N.P.O.V**_

 _ **Erza comes to meet natsu….he was shifted to special wards…..**_

 _ **(erza knocks on the door)**_

 _ **Can I come in? erza asks**_

 _ **Yeah….come on in….natsu said…**_

 _ **(erza sits on the chair near the bed)**_

 _ **ERZA**_ __

 _ **Whatever u did was your own choice and don't think I will forgive you after doing all that drama….at first I thought I might be wrong….but now I am sure…natsu dragneel you will be the one to die from my hands….**_

 _ **I know u hate me more than anything…..but that wont change the fact that I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE with you…..natsu said…**_

 _ **(With a tear falling from his eyes)**_

 _ **And what I wanted was for u to not suffer anymore…so just promise me after I am dead plz move on and forget everything that happened with u till now…I WILL ALWAYS LOVE U,no matter what happens….all I ever wanted was for u to be happy…even if it was the last thing happening in my life…..natsu said…..**_

 _ **(ERZA was crying) u…..th..th….iiii…nnn…k…I will accept all those empty words….i wont ever forgive u….i will make u suffer….even if it is the last thing I do…(erza was about to leave,when natsu suddenly holded her hand)**_

 _ **Wait…..natsu said…**_

 _ **Leave me…u bastard….erza shouted….**_

 _ **(erza was trying to get out of the grip of natsu when she suddenly pushed natsu back….the force was quite hard and natsu backed up and hited the glass window…it cracked…but not too much…..erza was trying to go to the door when natsu hugged her from behind….erza was shocked….but for the first time she felt warmth…a heartly warmth…which was too much for erza….she fell to her knees…and started weeping but natsu didn't let go of her….aftersome time….they calmed down erza stood up….and went to pick up her bag which was fallen near window….she was still angry…..she was resisting her urge to change her mind….)**_

 _ **I am leaving plz just don't bother me anymore…..let me be alone….(and she was just to move…when her leg slipped this was all sudden and erza smashed into the window…all the things were as if in slow motion….natsu was rushing to catch her…but onto a flash she was falling down natsu was stretching is hand just in home to catch her somehow she was able to hold natsu's hand…)**_

 _ **Hold on tight erza….i will try to get up up….(as natsu was about to pull her up…erza's hand slipped…..she was falling down….she closed her eyes…..but she suddenly felt something warm around…her….it was natsu….he hugged her from behind….and these were the words the heard…IT'S ALLRIGHT….and everything went blank)**_

 _ **Ahhh…what happened….(erza wakes uo rubbing her head…..but what she saw was too horrific….natsu was under her and they had fallen down on an ambulance…..natsu was as if dead…..but somehow she felt him breath faintly….blood spattered everywhere)**_

 _ **Natsu…..Natsu….(Lucy and various other were not at the scene they were trying to understand the situation….its when erza shouted to take him to the I.C.U….erza was not seriously injured there were some bruises only and a little blurry vision….maybe bcoz of the fall...)**_

 _ **The operation was carried out, it took almost 14 hrs the junior surgeon came erza was sitting on a bench**_

 _ **His condition was very critical, there were multiple fractures and his head was also injured…but he is out of danger….and I think he will be alright in some months…..the junior surgeon said…..**_

 _ **They all breathed out the tension, Erza was the only one silent there questioning herself for why did he saved her…..**_

 _ **Hey guys here is the new chapter I hope you like this one and plz do give reviews I need ideas…..to carry out this story more…..next chapter will be updated soon**_


End file.
